


Go to Bed

by MarchWardenofGondor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Future, Hurt/Comfort, many children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWardenofGondor/pseuds/MarchWardenofGondor
Summary: He came home lateAnd without her son
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Go to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> All Stations, All Stations, this is MarchWarden. This was kind of an idea. I don't know what to make of it. Request Review. No Copyright infringement intended. OVER.

He came home late.

And not with her son.

She put her knitting down and stirred the fire.

"Ren and Nora are already in bed."

He grunted as he shifted past the chair she was sitting in, and around the side of the desk.

"She's due in a few weeks, you know, and needs her rest."

Jaune flipped the stopper on the cover for the fire and plunged the room into a soft silver darkness.

"Go to bed, beautiful, you need your rest too."

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Aur came home with his report sheet today. He got all A's."

Jaune opened his laptop and began typing rapidly. "Uh huh,"

"His team is really working out well with him, and I heard from Oscar today that he's one of the best students they've had in years."

He mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Just like every other Arc."

Weiss frowned.

"Jaune."

He did nothing but continue to type.

"Nikulaus has been missing for a week."

"I know."

"What?!"

"Yes,"

"Then why did you come home?"

"It won't be for long; I just needed the better communication equipment in my computer."

Weiss' scalp prickled.

"You're not staying."

"I have to find Nikulaus. Ren is saying goodbye to Nora right now. Sun has a lead down in Menagerie, and Yang will soon have something from a man who's in the know. I intend to follow up on it."

"It's multinational."

Weiss could already feel the beginnings of a headache.

"He's definitely your son." Jaune said, pulling a flash drive from his computer as he stood.

"Jaune, it's time to go." said a voice at the door.

"Coming," He kissed Weiss on the head as he passed her.

"Take good care of our other seven."

"What do you think I've been doing this last week?" Weiss responded weakly.

And just like that they were gone.

Weiss didn't know if she would ever forget that kiss.

In hindsight, it was something that she knew she wanted in a husband. Someone who could run out into the night to save her son. It was something any sane girl wanted.

But watching him do it was another matter entirely.

She wanted him back. She wanted the police to bring her son back home to her. She didn't want Jaune to have to risk his life to get Nik back.

She wasn't exactly lonely in this massive house. She had Nora, nearly twenty children to look after (mostly Nora's), and a company to run for Whitley. It was nothing to be sneezed at. (Or if you were Wilbur, Nora's pig faunus child, definitely something to be sneezed at.)

But there was nothing more acutely missing than the bright red clothing Nik loved to wear, or his deep laugh, and heavy boots, (they grew up so fast). There was nothing as disheartening as rolling over in bed to embrace your husband (who was supposed to be home after three months deployment) only to bump against the swollen body of your friend.

Nora gave birth to a beautifully strong little girl, who was promptly named Magnhild, without Ren and Jaune pacing restlessly outside the hospital door. It wasn't the first time, but they were supposed to be there this time, and when Nora asked for Ren in her sleep, Weiss never felt guiltier. Her son had prevented his presence.

When Aur graduated, Jaune wasn't there. That was the first time. Ruby and Oscar had told her as much as they could about the situation and had even volunteered to come to Atlas to keep her company. She had turned them down, they had to run Beacon, even in the summer.

But Ruby must have done something for them, because not even a week later, Blake appeared at Schnee Manor, her twin kittens in tow.

Blake could not be gotten to leave for the whole world, insisting, every time they asked whether she wouldn't be more comfortable on her home island, that her friends needed her here, and that Sun could manage on his own.

So, life ground on in that great house. The clock ticked on the wall and the kids, dogs, and various other animals ate, and ate, and the company sold and sold. And Weiss became used to life without him.

She became used to the unused space in the weapons closet, to the unchanging organization of his clothes in their drawers, to the way the kids had stopped asking her when daddy would come home, (both her and Nora's).

She became used to having Nora in her bed. Having to make dinner with Kline and Blake, instead of with Kline and Jaune. She became used to sub-par pancakes for breakfast. Used to dancing with Aur or Blake in the ballroom on Sundays.

She had gotten used to it, up until the knock. She had been bouncing Magnhild in her arms as she paced the main halls of the house, dictating a letter to a stenographer who walked with her. Nora was holding court over the little ones in the nursery, and Blake had taken the older ones (except for Ragnfrid, who just happened to be coming to her to ask her a question) for a movie in town.

She had gotten used to it, up until the knock. But the knock came three times and rattled the very depths of her bones. It shook her heart and made her ears ring. It brought her to a different world.

In a moment she was before the great wooden door of that great house. She didn't even remember letting them inside, but they stood before her: Yang, Ren, Whitley, and Jaune. Her husband was in her house.

She couldn't see clearly.

"Hey, Weiss." Jaune was smiling so wide, it looked like it hurt. "Guess who I found."

A white haired boy stepped out from behind his father, grinning just as wide. "Hey Mom."

She could worry about Whitley being in the house later.

Magnhild giggled as Ren took her from Ragnfrid.

Weiss took a deep breath and dried her tears.

"Young man, do you know how much trouble you are in?" She whispered as she embraced her son.

**Author's Note:**

> All Stations, All Stations, this is MarchWarden. Well, that's a thing. I think it could use some work. What do you think? OUT


End file.
